Late Bloomer
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean's never had a rut, nor has he ever been in heat. At this point in life he's pretty convinced he'll never have either, until he and Sam are in the middle of a hunt and things take an odd turn. *Alpha/Omega AU*


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Late Bloomer**  
**Word Count: 2915**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Wincest  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: Alpha!Sam, Omega!Dean, minor sexual assault, explicit sexual relations**  
**Summary: Dean's never had a rut, nor has he ever been in heat. At this point in life he's pretty convinced he'll never have either, until he and Sam are in the middle of a hunt and things take an odd turn. *Alpha/Omega AU***  
**Disclaimer: Supernatural has never been nor will it ever be mine.**

**AN: Honestly, I have no excuse for this. I was kind of bored and in want of Wincest.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Late Bloomer_

Dean grunted, wavering on the edge of sleep, kicking his leg out at the feel of some unknown force tickling his calf. A chuckle sounded from somewhere beside him and the tickling stopped for a second. Dean settled back into the pillows, slipping back under the cover of unconsciousness. A hand slid down his side and the hunter growled, hand slipping beneath the pillows toward his knife. Another hand stopped him and a kiss was pressed to his wrist. "G'morning Dean," was mumbled huskily into his ear and Dean's lips twitched into an involuntary smile.

"Mornin' Sammy." The elder mumbled in reply, evergreen eyes blinking open sleepily to meet heated hazel. Dean breathed in deeply at the scent of Sam's rut, smelling like bourbon and sweat and copper and Sammy. Not for the first time he willed his body to respond in turn.

Sam smiled and tilted Dean's head toward his own, running his tongue over his older brother's lips before kissing him roughly, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned softly, closing his eyes and kissing back, tangling a hand in Sam's hair. He pulled back after a short moment and pressed his lips close to his younger brother's ear, "You gonna fuck me, Sammy?" He asked.

Sam pulled his head back and frowned, "You know I can't, Dean."

Dean grumbled, frustrated. Ever since Sam hit his first rut at seventeen, Dean had wanted him. Maybe even before then. But Dean had never hit his first rut like an alpha, nor had he gone into heat like an omega. Over the years the elder Winchester had remained in a static state that, while rare, was completely explainable through medicine and science. He had a disorder; his body simply didn't produce enough hormones. Twice a day he had to take hormone pills to make up for the loss. The truly unfortunate part was, even when Sam was having his rut, his body didn't respond to Dean. He couldn't get hard. They'd messed around over the years, of course, making out and touching and Sam always got Dean off; but in the end Sam would always have to leave to go stick his knot somewhere else.

Dean pretended it didn't hurt as bad as it did every time Sam shut the door behind him.

Sam ran his fingers along Dean's face gently, cupping his older brother's jaw with careful fingers, "I love you." He said.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, me too." He said, pulling out of Sam's arms, "I'm gonna shower first."

"Dean…" Sam sighed, sitting up.

Dean shut the bathroom door in response.

* * *

"Dumbass, you weren't supposed to get caught." Dean growled, twisting his bound hands behind his back, trying to pick at the deftly tied knots.

"Well, you weren't coming back. I figured you'd gotten caught." Sam snapped in reply, struggling against his own bonds.

"Oh, yeah, so now we're both a vamp snack. Great. Good job." Dean replied.

"What did you want me to do?" Sam growled.

"Do you two ever shut up?" A male vampire groaned, leaning back in his chair, "I hate chatty food." He grumbled to his wife.

The female vampire giggled, sitting on the male vampire's lap.

A third vampire, presumably the leader, a large male with dark skin and near black eyes, walked over to the brothers and hauled Dean up, placing him in the middle of the floor. "He's so pretty." The female cooed, reaching out a hand to pet Dean's hair.

Dean snarled and jerked away.

"Don't you touch him!" Sam yelled from the corner.

"Ah," The leader chuckled, "You two must be mates." He looked up at Sam, "Tell you what, after we turn him, we'll let him turn you."

"Why the fuck would you want to turn us?" Dean asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The leader replied, "You're good hunters, strong, you'll make good additions to the nest."

Dean growled, yanking his wrists against the rope binding them, "In your dreams you bloodsucking bastard."

The three vampires laughed. The female got off her husband's lap and sat on Dean's legs, pressing her hands against his chest, feeling his pulse flutter under her palm. "Our dreams are a lot closer to reality then you think, sweetheart." She purred, pressing her lips to his neck, gently nipping the skin with her teeth without biting. "You and your mate are going to be so good with us." Her left hand slid down his ribs and she looked down at the hunter with a smug smile.

Dean jerked under the vampire, his blood hot under his skin, "What the hell-" he gasped, pupils dilating. The abandoned warehouse felt at once a hundred degrees and his skin itched and crawled. He panted, sweat beading on his forehead.

The female moaned lowly, "On sweetheart," She whispered, "You're in heat, aren't you?" She smirked.

Dean groaned, feverish and confused. This shouldn't be happening, but he felt so wet and hot. "Sam-" He croaked out, lifting his head to seek out his younger brother, but Sam was no longer in the corner of the room.

The leader's head hit the floor and the remaining two vampires realized the younger hunter had escaped his bonds. The female's head hit the floor next, shortly followed by the male's, both too stunned to have put up a fight.

"Sam," Dean grunted again, shifting on the floor as the headless corpse of the female vamp collapsed to the side of him, "What is-"

Sam pressed a hard kiss to Dean's mouth and cut his brother's hands and feet free, "Just shut up." He mumbled, "Gotta get you back to the motel, now." Sam helped Dean up and practically carried Dean back to the Impala. He took the keys and climbed in the driver's side, starting the car.

Dean looked at Sam with dilated eyes that were open and a little frightened, "Sammy, what's happening to me?" He asked.

"You're in heat, Dean. Like a fucking teenager." Sam growled in reply.

"Why?" Dean asked, "I thought I-"

Sam slammed on the gas and tore up the road heading back to the motel, "Hormone deficiency, I know. You're not supposed to be able to go into heat. Now some bitch vamp puts her hands on you and you get wetter than a girl in her first heat."

"Sam-"

"Just shut up, Dean." Sam pressed on the gas a little harder and turned into the motel. He parked in front of their room and got out of the Impala, helping Dean inside, realizing his older brother wasn't quite in control of his body at the time. He put Dean on his bed and turned to leave.

Dean, through a cloud of hazy thoughts, managed to sit up, "Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." Sam replied.

"Why?" Dean growled, "This is what you needed, isn't it? You wanted my body to respond to you and now it is. I'm what you need!"

"We've been together for ten years Dean, and not once did you go into heat." Sam said in a soft voice, "Then this vampire comes along and puts her mouth on you, and her hands on you and-"

"You're acting like I wanted it to happen this way!"

"I have to go." Sam said, shaking his head, "I need out of here."

"Sam, please." Dean said, "I love you."

Sam shook his head and left, shutting the door behind him.

Dean crumbled back on the bed. His heart ached in his chest and he tried to block it out like usual, but he couldn't. It hurt. It hurt so much that Sam didn't want him. That Sam wanted anything other than him right now, because he was sick. This was his fault, wasn't it? He should've done…something. He was strong, even tied up. He could have bucked that vampire off of him. He could have stopped his body from responding to her. He was sick, so sick.

Sam deserved better.

* * *

Sam didn't come back until the next morning. He stepped inside the motel room and could smell the scent of Dean's heat, like motor oil and fresh grass and petrichor and a scent that was simply his older brother's. He frowned when he didn't see Dean and locked the door behind him. "Dean?" He asked, hearing the shower running in the bathroom.

"In the shower." He heard his brother call back.

Sam shrugged and pulled out his laptop to start looking for them a new case. He knew, just as he knew when he walked out that night before, things would be rocky between them for a while. He'd been pissed and overreacted. It hadn't been Dean's fault that his body had gone into heat. It probably didn't even have anything to do with the physical stimulation he'd been provided with, it was just chemical. Sam heard the shower shut off, "I went to the store and found some pills that should help regulate your heat cycle." He said as his laptop powered on.

The door didn't open for another minute or so, but when it did Dean stepped out fully clothed, which was irregular for him. "How often do I have to take it?" He asked.

"Just once a day." Sam said, tossing Dean the bottle, "Look, about last night." He said, looking over at Dean.

An unrecognizable look flashed through Dean's eyes before he pulled his mask back up, "There's nothing to talk about." He said calmly.

"Dean-"

"I fucked up. I should've stopped it and I didn't," Sam flinched at his brother's dead tone, "I screwed up. There's nothing to talk about."

"It wasn't your fault." Sam said, furrowing his brow.

"I should've been able to-"

"To do what, Dean?" Sam stood, walking over to his older brother, "I know I overreacted, but-"

"But nothing." Dean clenched his jaw, looking anywhere but at Sam.

"You were tied up, there was nothing you could have done."

"Then why did you leave?" Dean yelled, "I was fucking scared, Sam! I don't know what's happening with my body and you just left me. Then you have the fucking gall to come back smelling like pussy and telling me it wasn't my fault!"

Sam stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry, Dean." He said gently, knowing his brother was one wrong word from either breaking or leaving. "I was mad at myself, not at you and I blamed you for something that wasn't at all your fault. I love you, Dean, more than anything in the world." He cupped Dean's cheek and his older brother tensed but then leaned into the touch, letting moss green eyes fall shut. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, leaning down to kiss Dean softly.

Dean let out a soft whimper and leaned into Sam, clutching his brother's shirt tightly in his hand, "Sammy…" He breathed.

"Let me make it up to you?" Sam asked, nuzzling Dean's neck, "Let me make love to you?" He expected a smart ass retort but instead got a soft, "Please." Sam nudged Dean back toward the bed, took one look at the vulnerable look on his big brother's face he didn't get to see often, and smiled gently. "I've got you, big brother." He said, crawling over Dean when the elder lay on the bed.

Sam shed Dean's shirt and pressed his lips to his brother's collarbone, "I love you." He mumbled, moving down to kiss his brother's sternum, "I love your smile." He moved to the side to suck on Dean's nipple, pulling a strangled gasp from his throat, "I love your eyes." He moved down to his stomach, pressing tiny kisses to the skin, running his fingers up and down Dean's ribs, "I love your protective streak." He crawled back up to kiss the elder's neck, "I love your unwavering sense of loyalty." He sucked a mark just below Dean's jaw, "I love your heart." He placed his palm on Dean's chest to feel his heartbeat against his palm, "I love that you can be vulnerable with me." He placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, "I just really love you."

"Cheesy." Dean mumbled in reply and Sam laughed, a grin tugging at his lips.

"I know," Sam said as he unbuttoned Dean's jeans, "I know." He pulled the jeans down and tossed them over the side of the bed, moaning a little at the way Dean's briefs stuck to his skin from the slick of his heat. "You're so gorgeous." He breathed, yanking his older brother's legs over his shoulders, putting his face in front of Dean's cloth covered ass. Dean let out a shaky groan above him and Sam smirked, leaning forward and sucking on the fabric covering his brother's yummy hole, wet with slick. Dean cried out above him, tangling his fingers in his younger brother's silken hair, yanking at the strands.

Sam hummed and eased Dean's lower half back to the bed, peeling his briefs off with a wet sound. "You're so fucking wet, Dean." He mumbled, kissing Dean again, thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth.

"I'm so hot, Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam pulled back, "You gonna stick your knot in me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, stripping himself quickly, "Yeah, gonna knot you real good big brother." He said, "But first I wanna open you up with my fingers." Sam smiled and licked a stripe up Dean's neck as he rubbed his pointer finger against Dean's hole before sliding it inside. Dean moaned, his voice gruff and graveled like he'd been drinking whiskey. "Want another?" Sam asked and Dean nodded quickly. Sam added his middle finger and crooked his two fingers to stab at Dean's prostate, rubbing the swollen gland gently. Dean moaned and rolled his hips down into Sam's hand, reaching down to touch his cock.

Sam gently removed Dean's hand with his own, "I'll take care of you, Dean." He said, "I've got you." He breathed, kissing Dean over and over, leaving him breathless. Sam removed his fingers for a moment and added a third, pressing against Dean's slick walls with small movements. Dean whined and rocked his hips, down into Sam's fingers and then up into his hand, "Please, Sam, please. C'mon man."

Sam pulled his fingers out and kissed Dean on the temple before sliding one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, pressing his dick against Dean's entrance. He slowly pressed inside with a low moan and Dean wrapped his other leg around Sam's hips. "C'mon Sammy." He mumbled. Sam smiled and kissed the inside of Dean's knee before he started moving, rolling his hips in long, smooth thrusts. Dean let out little huffs of breath each time Sam pushed back in, and moaned when Sam struck his prostate. Sam grinned and kept his hips close, giving little grinds directly to the spot until Dean was almost sobbing beneath him.

"You okay?" Sam asked gently, brushing Dean's hair back from his forehead, feeling his knot start to swell at the base. He was so close, Dean felt so good. Slick and warm, no one had ever felt as good as Dean and his heart pounded a little hard in his chest.

Dean nodded, sweat slick, eyes dilated and flushed. More beautiful than Sam had ever seen him before. "You gonna come for me, big brother?" Sam whispered heatedly in Dean's ear, hand stroking his older brother's cock with efficient strokes, twisting his wrist a bit on the upstroke and causing Dean to curse. "Come for me, come on." Sam said, breathing harshly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, his come splattering his younger brother's hand and his own stomach, "Sammy." He mumbled as he started to come down. Sam fucked his brother through his orgasm until he finally hit his own, his knot swelling at the base and tying them off together. Sam shuddered as he jerked out the last of his orgasm. He removed Dean's leg from his shoulder with a final kiss to his knee and placed it back on the bed.

Sam rolled them over so Dean could rest on his chest, "How do you feel?" He asked, rubbing a hand up and down Dean's spine.

"Good," Dean said, pressing his lips against Sam's neck before resting his head on his little brother's shoulder, "Tired." He added as an afterthought.

"Go to sleep." Sam chuckled, holding Dean against him.

"'Kay." Dean mumbled, closing his eyes, actually cuddling up against Sam.

"Love you." Sam said softly, kissing Dean's temple.

"Love you too, go to sleep." Dean grumbled back and Sam laughed, relaxing back against the pillows with his brother in his arms.

**End**


End file.
